Rage (music show)
1987–present rage is ABC's flagship nightly music video show and the world's longest running music video show. The show was originally going to be named 'Rocks Off', but that name was scraped early on. The final name of the show was a shortened version of the phrase "Rage Til You Puke", which was used often by Triple J host Lillian Pascoe. This was because the program was meant to stretch from standard shutdown time into the morning (about 6 to 8 hours), so viewers intending to watch it in its entirety would be there for a long time. The name was then shortened to 'rage' to make it more palatable. The logo was designed by an unnamed graphic designer at Seven Network where the show's visuals and opening sequence were assembled. rage's producer Mark Fitzgerald wanted the logo to be in all-lowercase, presented in a typewriter fashion and be coloured as close to vomit as possible (an allusion to the original title). The designer made 20 options and Mark picked the most suitable. The show's title sequence were made with a budget of $800, logo included. The title was put together to be as annoying as they could to stand out from the commercial music video shows at the time. The theme is a cut-down and remixed version of Iggy Pop's cover of 'Real Wild Child' by Australian artist Johnny O'Keefe with recordings of people yelling the word "Rage!". The stutter effect of the theme was made by a sampler which the ABC had purchased at the time. The theme had 15 and 30 second variants and always ended on a recording of actress Deni Gordon screaming "Raaaaaaaaaage!". The visuals of the opening sequence was made up of blue-tinted clips of Iggy Pop and Johnny O'Keefe, TV static recorded off a TV screen and footage of ABC staff miming the word "rage" on the building's roof (with the TV aerial in frame) spliced in. These clips were re-recorded with perspex in front of the screen to create the distorted effect on the faces. The logo would then squeeze into frame in time with Deni's now famous scream. The ABC had attempted to refresh the look of rage multiple times in its history, all to no avail. In 1998, people called into Triple J to vote on the issue and the consensus was that it should be left be. The title sequence has only even been refreshed once to adapt it for widescreen. Otherwise, the logo, opener, closer and on-air presentation has always been consistent with its 80s roots. * ABC News - Rage is turning 30, but it was never meant to last so long (2017) * Triple J - 25 years of rage: the story behind the scream (2012) ABC TV rage Intro Theme (HD)|Refreshed title sequence Rage I.D's- Various Rage I.D's that have aired over the years (see below for details)|On-screen elements ABC TV rage Closing Credits (HD)|Closing sequence Category:Television programs of Australia Category:ABC (Australia) Category:Music television series Category:1987 Category:Australia Category:ABC TV Category:ABC2 Category:ABC Me